Le jeu du loup garou
by Ophicius
Summary: John fait découvrir le jeu du loup-garou à Sherlock qui s'ennuie. C'est l'occasion pour ce dernier de déclarer sa flamme à Moriarty...
1. Chapter 1: Le jeu

Jeu chapitre 1

Le jeu du loup-garou

_J'étais partie pour écrire la fin de l'hôtel Plazza quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu un loup-garou. Ca m'a assez déconcerté sur le moment, puis ça m'a donné une idée. Alors, en attendant la fin de Plazza, voilà…le jeu du loup-garou._

_Auteure : Fyl_

_Disclamer : comme d'habitude_

_Résumé : John fait découvrir à Sherlock le jeu du loup-garou lorsqu'il s'ennuie._

« Aujourd'hui –ou plutôt ce soir- est une soirée maudite. » Déclara Sherlock.

John ne prêta pas attention aux plaintes incessantes du brun –allongé dans le canapé, en pyjama- et s'occupa plutôt du problème suivant : qu'allaient-ils manger ce soir ?

« John ? Arrête de te préoccuper de ton estomac. J'ai dit que… »

« Oui, je sais, il fait chaud, il est 20h00 et il fait beau dehors, pas de meurtres, pas de familles en larmes qui ont perdus un proche assassiné par un psychopathe, c'est vraiment triste. »

« Ne sois pas si désobligeant. Depuis que tu sors avec Lestrade… »

« Greg. Il s'appelle Greg. »

« Il ne s'appelait pas comme ça avant. »

John laissa tomber ses recherches alimentaires (propres à la consommation, je précise) et se retourna vers Sherlock.

« Ha oui ? Et il s'appelait comment, avant ? »

« Gérard. »

Sous le choc, le blond pouffa de rire.

« Gérard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Jim me l'a dit. Je lui avais demandé de faire des recherches sur lui, et il s'est avéré que _Gérard Lestrade_ appréciait beaucoup les plages de Nice, avant. Il s'y promenait en short avec un pince-nez. Et oui, Gérard est bel et bien…_français_.»

John mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire (ou pleurer, il ne savait pas trop.) Au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait vraiment. Sherlock parlait beaucoup, souvent pour raconter n'importe quoi, agissait peu, se plaignait de sa nouvelle relation avec Greg mais semblait l'admirer. En somme, exactement le contraire de ce qu'il est habituellement.

John s'avança et s'accroupi en face du brun, de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu envoi beaucoup de sms à Moriarty, en ce moment. »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait lui coûter beaucoup, mais entre ça et voir Sherlock devenir idiot, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Ecoute, tu sais à quel point je déteste Moriarty, mais s'il se trouve que…c'est la seule personne…Je veux dire, à qui tu pourrais, _ éventuellement_, sortir, tu peux le faire. Au mieux, il passera plus de temps avec toi qu'à élaborer des projets pour nous tuer. Au pire, si ça tourne mal, je demanderais à Mycroft de réagir.»

Le brun lui lança un regard très intense, du genre « je sais que tu es mon ainé, que je suis plus intelligent que toi mais je sais aussi que tu es plus débrouillard que moi en relation amoureuse et je te remercie du fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ». Regard vite remballé par ses paroles :

« Va te faire foutre. »

Bientôt suivies par :

« Je m'ennuie. »

John soupira pour la millionième de milliard de fois aujourd'hui, et il chercha autour de lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le faire se calmer, quand, voyant dans un meuble qui était sensé lui appartenir, il dit :

« Tu connais le jeu du loup-garou ? »

…

…

….

« C'est ridicule, John. Je ne vais pas me mettre à jouer à des jeux pour gamins. »

« Allons, Sherlock » gronda gentiment madame Hudson, « détendez-vous, un peu. Cela vous fera du bien, de penser à autre chose qu'à des histoires de meurtres, de coupable et d'assassins. »

Puis la vieille dame eu un doute.

« John, quel est le but du jeu ? »

« Il faut trouver les loups qui ont dévorés sauvagement des villageois pendant la nuit. »

Sherlock ricana.

«Hum…De toute façon, Sherlock, » reprit madame Hudson, « vous me devez beaucoup en réparation de cet étage. Je vous rappelle que vous l'avez détruit partiellement à maintes reprises. Donc vous voudriez bien me faire ce plaisir ? »

Le brun faisait beaucoup moins le malin.

John vira sans remords les préparations de Sherlock sur leur prétendue table de cuisine et la plaça au centre de leur salon. Il y ajouta autour toutes les chaises qu'il y avait chez eux et celles des appartements de madame Hudson.

« On ne joue pas qu'à trois ? » Demanda Sherlock, qui s'était installé de mauvaise grâce sur la chaise la plus éloignée des autres.

« On ne peut pas jouer à trois à ce jeu. J'ai déjà appelé Greg… »

« Tu veux dire Gérard. »

« Arrête, c'est puéril ! Je disais Greg, Molly, Anderson et Donovan… »

« Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne sont pas nos amis, que je sache ! »

« Sache seulement qu'on a besoin d'eux pour remplir les rangs ! Il y a aussi Mycroft qui devrait arriver… »

« Seigneur… »

« Et enfin, Moriarty et Sebastian. »

Sherlock vira au bleu avant de passer au rouge, ce qui donna un magnifique magenta au final.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais que depuis que je connais Sebastian, je parle beaucoup avec lui. On se ressemble vraiment tout les deux ! Bref, je voulais l'inviter, et j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne occasion pour que tu déclares ta flamme à tu-sais-qui. »

« Ce n'étais absolument pas nécessaire, John. »

Sherlock se releva et affronta de toute sa hauteur son meilleur ami, qui disposait des bougies.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne pour me conseiller, ou m'aider dans mes futures relations amoureuses. »

Un grand sourire barra le visage du blond.

« Tu comptes donc avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui! Hourra ! »

« Qui comptes avoir une relation amoureuse ? »

Greg venait de passer la porte, suivi de Molly.

« Bonsoir mon amour ! »

John embrassa Greg langoureusement tandis que Molly, assez embarrassée, se tourna vers Sherlock.

« Ho heu…bonsoir Sherlock…Vous êtes en pyjama ? C'est très bien, très… »

Sherlock gémit de colère et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il n'allait sûrement pas se présenter devant Jim en pyjama. Mais il n'allait pas non plus mettre un costume ? Si ?

Il n'avait que comme vêtement des chemises et des pantalons noirs, et même si cela était mieux qu'être en chemise de nuit, c'était un peu trop cérémonial, ou même tendu pour une soirée de jeu !

« Et puis merde, j'ai pas le choix. »

Il réapparut donc en chemise et pantalon noir, dans le salon où Greg et Molly s'étaient installés et où John accueillait Donovan et Anderson.

« Ho, vous sortez quelque part Sherlock ? » demanda Molly, surprise de la tenue du brun. « Vous allez…à…un…enterrement, peut-être ? »

« Tant mieux, on n'aura pas à le supporter » cracha Donovan.

« Du calme, s'il vous plait, on est sensé s'amuser » intervint John. Il lança un sourire de l'homme pleinement amoureux et épanoui vers Greg. « Tout va bien se passer, okay ? »


	2. Chapter 2: Le Maitre

**The Master of the Game**

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Désolé, la partie ne commencera qu'au prochain chapitre, il fallait placer l'ambiance avant de commencer vraiment…En tout cas, elle devrait bientôt arriver !_

…

…

…

«Et voilà une brochette d'abrutis, une !» pensa Sherlock, amer.

Il s'était mis à côté de John, pensant réussir à échapper aux deux idiots de service, mais bien mal lui a pris. Car Lestrade s'était évidemment placé à son petit ami. A sa suite s'étaient précipités Molly, Anderson et Donovan, qui seraient perdus sans leur chef adoré. Il avait donc un couple follement amoureux qui s'échangeait on ne sait quelle connerie romantique à sa gauche, et deux des pires agents que Scotland Yard eu jamais porté pratiquement en face de lui, qui le fixait comme s'il allait brusquement sortir un revolver et tous les abattre.

Ce qui allait sûrement finir par arriver. Sherlock n'a jamais eu beaucoup de patience.

Il se maudissait de cette répartition ô combien déplaisante quand Mycroft Holmes entra dans la pièce.

« Ah, Mycroft ! » S'exclama John. « Nous vous attendions…Ah, vous êtes venu accompagné ? »

Ce fut la démarche féline caractéristique qu'entendit Sherlock qui le fit paniquer et lever ses yeux, non pas pour saluer son frère mais pour dévisager en silence la bombe nucléaire qui venait d'entrer à la suite du rouquin.

La magnifique, la sublime, la dangereuse, Irène Adler, vêtue d'une robe rouge sang et plus attirante que jamais.

Elle lança un sourire à toute l'assemblée (sourire qui fit vraiment beaucoup d'effet à Anderson, qui faillit s'évanouir sur Donovan) et se présenta le plus naturellement du monde, comme si le fait qu'elle était sensée être morte et enterrée n'était qu'un détail inintéressant de sa vie.

Heureusement, les policiers n'étant absolument pas au courant du fait, l'accueillirent le plus chaleureusement possible, John restant simplement à distance et Molly essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait retrouvé le corps d'Irène avec son visage écrasé. Après tout, avec la chirurgie actuelle, on pouvait faire des miracles, non ?

Seul Sherlock était bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici et maintenant. Il lui avait suffit qu'il échange un regard avec elle pour qu'il recommence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Oui, mal à l'aise, car elle lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Non, Sherlock n'étais pas amoureux ou attiré. Simplement, il hésitait entre la respecter ou avoir peur d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait toujours réussi à le battre sur un terrain inconnu ou presque à Sherlock : celui du jeu malsain version sexuel. Genre attrape moi si tu peux avec ta cravache. Sauf que Sherlock ne voulait pas jouer. Il était en pleine drague avec Jim et qu'Irène s'interfère entre les deux était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

« Tu n'as trouvé qu'elle pour t'accompagner ? » chuchota Sherlock à Mycroft.

« Je pensais bien faire. Nous ne sommes pas en très bon termes, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il te fallait d'urgence une petite amie. Tu verrais ta tête quand tu surprends John et Greg ensemble… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! C'est un club ? Toi et John vous vous relayez pour me chercher quelqu'un ou quoi ? »

Mycroft s'assit face à son frère, et d'un ton condescendant répliqua :

« Sherlock. En tant qu'ainé, je fais tout pour que tu ais une vie heureuse. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… »

« Je t'assure que je ne cherche qu'à t'aider… »

« Mais je vais TRES BIEN ! » Eclata tout à coup Sherlock, frappant la table de son poing. « Je ne me suis jamais senti AUSSI BIEN de ma vie ! Alors vous allez tous ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Silence à la table. Irène eu un sourire narquois.

« Contente que vous soyez aussi enthousiaste, Sherlock. Vraiment, c'est très bien. »

« Ho, vous, fermez-là. »

Choque sur le visage d'Adler. Sherlock croisa les bras et colla son dos contre sa chaise. C'était décidé pour Adler : elle était ennuyeuse. Elle était beaucoup trop arrogante pour ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Qu'elle aille jouer de ses menottes et de ses fouets avec Lestrade, avec la famille d'Angleterre ou avec Mycroft, il ne répondait plus à ses avances. Et il finirait par retrouver le revolver que John lui avait confisqué. Il nettoierait toute l'imbécilité de la pièce à fond et partirait avec Jim quelque part en Russie.

« Tiens ? On dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? »

« Mmmm. »

Quand on parle du loup…La voix chantante de Jim le calma aussitôt. Le cœur qui battait la chamade, les yeux dilatés, le cerveau en ébullition, voilà l'état dans lequel se retrouva Sherlock en moins d'un quart de seconde. Et son talent pour la déduction l'informa que Jim en était de même. Les deux se dévoraient du regard, Sebastian serra la main de John, Donovan et Anderson étaient largués, et tous les autres étaient figés d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Irène.

« Comment… » Renchérit Greg.

« Que… » Balbutiait Molly.

« Alors, tu m'engueules parce qu'Adler est avec moi, et toi tu invites JAMES MORIARTY ! » Tonna Mycroft.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème » rétorqua Sherlock.

Sebastian décida de prendre immédiatement les choses en main.

« On ne vient pas pour menacer qui que ce soit, mais…aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Jim avait envie de se détendre un peu et…on est là pour en quelque sorte _s'amuser _avec vous. »

Deuxième vague de silence assourdissant.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Ils sont tarés ! »

« Je vais tous vous coffrer ! »

« Sachant que le premier qui s'en ira de cette pièce sans mon autorisation se verra tuer de façon lente et douloureuse » précisa Jim avec nonchalance.

Ce qui eu pour effet de doucher les policiers présents.

Mycroft se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Je pense que la meilleure solution est de finir ce jeu et ainsi il n'y aura pas de morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être… » Répondit Jim.

« Il veut dire oui » coupa Sebastian.

« Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Se révolta Donovan. « Et dire qu'on est là à cause de vous ! Vous vous y attendiez à ça ? » Cracha-t-elle à Lestrade.

« Mais non, je n'avais aucune idée du… »

« Vous devriez prendre les choses avec plus de tranquillité, c'est ainsi que font les vraies femmes » conseilla Irène.

« Alors vous, si vous croyez que je vais écouter une sadomasochiste en chaleur, vous avez rêvé ! » Répliqua Donovan.

Sherlock ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : pour une fois que Donovan ne l'engueulait pas !

« Je crois que mademoiselle Adler a raison, » intervint Molly. « Nous sommes là, et nous ne pouvons pas sortir, alors autant en terminer le plus vite possible, non ? »

« Bravo Molly ! » Applaudit John. « Enfin quelqu'un de sérieux ici ! »

« Elle est sortit avec moi, » fit remarquer Jim.

« Alors, vous, Moriarty, vous pouvez la ferm… »

« Alors, les enfants, tout va bien ? »

10 paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur madame Hudson.

« Très bien. » Dit John.

« Appelez la police ! » Lança Lestrade.

« Mais _vous êtes_ de la police, non ? » demanda la vieille dame, un peu perdue.

« Oui, mais je veux dire… »

« De toute façon, le Maitre est déjà là. » Répliqua Madame Hudson.

« Le Maitre ? » Demandèrent en même temps John, Irène, Mycroft, Sherlock et Jim.

« Je ne jouerait pas avec vous,» expliqua Madame Hudson « j'ai donc demandé à un ami de très longue date de vous rejoindre pour être le maitre du jeu. Je vous présente Steven. »

Des pas lourds s'entendirent du rez-de-chaussée. La tension grimpa en flèche. Tous, autant les génies que l'équipe de Scotland Yard, autant John que Sebastian, se demandaient qui était ce mystérieux maitre. Puis la porte grinça et un homme brun au sourire bienveillant pénétra dans le salon.

« La cinquantaine, » devina Sherlock en une seconde trois quart. « Ecossais, deux enfants, conjointe qui travaille dans le même milieu que vous, le cinéma. Vous êtes producteur ? »

« Scénariste plutôt » intervint Mycroft.

« On se connait, non ? » demanda Jim. « Vous m'avez demandé de tuer un type, une fois. »

« Si, je me souviens, même que vous avez fait souffrir beaucoup de vos fans » ajouta Sebastian.

L'inconnu ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait que sa vie privé se fasse déballer devant tout un groupe. Il observa chaque personne présente, s'attardant sur Anderson, fronçant les sourcils, puis reprenant son inspection, fit un signe de tête à chaque femme présente, puis finit déclarer, d'un ton doux et très sûr de lui :

« Je me présente. Steven. Je suis votre maitre du jeu durant toute la partie. Je vous propose à tous de vous asseoir et de vous préparer. Nous allons commencer la séance, et vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer dessus. En cas contraire, vous n'en ressortirez peut-être pas vivants. »

« J'adore ce type » lança Jim avec un grand sourire.

Tous les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

…

…

…

_J'ai failli (au grand failli) foutre le Maitre de Doctor Who comme MJ. Puis je me suis dit que se serait trop compliqué. Alors, à très bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3: Première nuit

**Première nuit**

_Merci toujours pour vos reviews ! Vous pouvez spéculer autant que vous voulez pour les personnages, mais il n'y aura aucun indice de ma part pour les prochains chapitres! (Niark niark niark). Je dirais juste une chose : le perso de Moffat deviendra de plus en plus sadique, mais c'est pour une raison précise, je n'ai rien contre lui ! Pour te répondre, Nightal, je n'ai rien contre Irène non plus, mais il faut bien lui donner un rôle énervant, pour que le couple S/J puisse continuer sa vie tranquillement…Et le maire sera présent, mais pas sûr que ce soit Mycroft ! Bonne lecture !_

…

…

…

Steven disposait des bougies autour de la table de sorte qu'il en y ait une en face de chaque participant. Pendant ce temps-là, Jim s'était précipité pour s'assoir à côté de Sherlock, au grand bonheur de celui-ci, bien qu'il ne l'affichât pas. Sebastian, toujours aussi impassible, s'était installé à la suite de son boss. Mycroft, voyant brusquement son frère se trouver beaucoup trop proche de criminels dangereux, tira la sonnette d'alarme :

« Moriarty, si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de Sherlock, je vous tuerais. »

Sebastian réagit aussi rapidement :

« Mycroft, si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de Jim, je vous tuerais aussi. »

« Moran, si vous tuez Mycroft, je viendrais vous aider » lança Irène.

« C'est ça, entretuez-vous, qu'on en finisse » marmonna Anderson.

« La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie, Anderson, c'est que votre visage m'a toujours fait rire » répliqua Jim.

La seconde suivante aurais pu passer dans une violence extrême si Steven n'avais pas éteint les lumières.

Le silence se fit alors, car le noir les avait enveloppés complètement. Seuls les visages des personnes présentes se distinguaient, au-dessus des bougies tremblotantes. Tout Scotland Yard était effrayé, même Anderson (ce qui, avec le jeu des ombres et des lumières, était assez déplaisant à voir) Greg tentait vainement de rester calme, ainsi que John. Même Sherlock était mal à l'aise : lui qui avait l'habitude de tout voir, dans l'obscurité il se sentait vulnérable, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. A sa droite, Jim s'humectait le doigt et le passait à travers les flammes de sa bougie. Sherlock l'observa un moment, hypnotisé. Cela faisait un moment que Jim était dans la pièce et il souhaitait lui parler, rien qu'à lui, il s'y sentait obligé. Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment que ça ne semblait pas trop stupide. Mais que dire à un criminel avec qui vous envoyez une cinquantaine de sms par jour ?

Discuter des sujets mis-pervers, mi-sérieux, auxquels ils s'aventuraient ces temps derniers était beaucoup plus difficile en face à face, surtout quand il y a des gêneurs autour de vous. Mais il n'allait quand même pas rien dire de toute la soirée non ? Son sens de la répartie n'allait pas rester sous silence juste à cause de ce brun hyper sexy ? A oui, justement. Pour avoir de la répartie, il faudrait que Jim lui adresse d'abord la parole. Mais ce dernier s'amusait trop pour ça, il était à fond dans ce jeu stupide alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencés. Vraiment un gamin. Un gamin assassin, certes, mais un gamin tout de même. Soudain Steven prit la parole, coupant Sherlock dans ses réflexions et Jim cessa son manège.

« A partir de maintenant, vous êtes sous mon emprise » dit-il, et dans le noir, sa voix semblait presque menaçante. « C'est moi qui dirigerais cette partie. Vos interactions se feront selon mes indications. Quiconque s'opposera à mes lois sera pendu immédiatement, et ainsi, rejeté de la partie. Vous voilà prévenus. Ceci n'est pas un jeu, pas exactement : c'est la lutte d'un groupe pour la survie, et chacun devra se battre réellement, pour autant de raison qu'il le souhaite : réglage de compte, revanche, défense, divertissement, ce ne sera pas mon problème mais sous mon autorité. Au final, seuls les meilleurs vivront. »

L'ambiance avait refroidi encore plus, si c'était possible. Sherlock se sentait maintenant agité, presque transporté, par les paroles du maitre du jeu. Une lutte à mort ? Parfait. Il allait gagner. Et en règles. Il allait gagner face à Mycroft, face à Irène, face à Jim. Surtout face à Jim. Puis l'inviter au diner ensuite. Il fallait bien réconforter les perdants, non ?

Steven, pendant ce temps, s'éloignait de la table et prenait la boite de jeu. Il en sortit dix cartes et se retourna vers le public.

« Vous connaissez tous les règles ? »

Greg, dans le stress autour de la table, se permit un sourire de soulagement.

« Bien sûr, qui ne connait pas ? C'est un jeu où tout le monde y a joué au moins une fois. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que les paysans au fin fond de l'Angleterre qui ne pourraient pas connaitre » renchérit Donovan.

« Hum. Sherlock ne connait pas, » intervint John avec gêne.

De nouveau, le brun devint le centre de l'attention.

« Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose dans votre vie » soupira Greg.

« J'ai bien essayé de l'intéresser, mais il n'a jamais voulu essayer,» dit Mycroft avec contrariété.

« Tu me déçois Sherlock, » dit à son tour Jim. « Même moi, j'y joue, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? »

« Oui boss, mais vous, vous avez changé les règles. La dernière fois, il y avait juste des loups et un seul villageois, et chaque nuit il se faisait arracher un membre.»

« Oui, c'était assez marrant » avoua Jim avec nostalgie. A côté de lui, Sherlock s'était figé. Les trois petits mots de Moriarty (Tu-me-déçois-) l'avait fais plus mal qu'il le pensait. Il croisa les bras et rétorqua vivement :

« Et bien, allez-y, expliquez-moi. Je suis prêt. »

Steven eu un sourire de vampire.

« Vous êtes bien placé Sherlock pour le savoir : les meurtres et disparitions sont affaires courantes à Londres. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, ils ne sont pas tous causés par Moriarty. »

« A mon grand regret » ajouta Jim.

« En effet, certains sont causés par…des loups-garous. »

Sherlock éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Ca n'existe pas, les loups-garous! »

« Votre avis importe peu » répliqua Steven, imperturbable. « Le fait est là : chaque matin, des londoniens sont retrouvés morts, le cœur arraché. Les loups-garous ont la capacité de se retransformer en humains le jour levé. Ainsi, tant qu'ils ne sont pas démasqués, les meurtres continuent. Le but est simple : aux loups-garous de tuer tous les habitants pour gagner, et aux villageois de pendre chaque jour le plus suspect d'entre eux, jusqu'à exterminer le dernier des monstres. »

« Pendre est vieux jeu, on anesthésie maintenant » coupa Jim.

« Moriarty, gardez vos pratiques douteuses pour vous » répliqua John.

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le progrès ! »

« Fermez-là tous les deux ! » Ordonna Steven. « Heureusement, les villageois ne se laissent pas tuer sans rien faire. Certains d'entre eux ont des pouvoirs et les utilisent pour découvrir les coupables. La petite fille se réveille en même temps que les loups-garous pour essayer de les apercevoir. La voyante a le droit de regarder la véritable identité d'une personne par nuit. La sorcière peut ressusciter une seule personne dans toute la partie, y compris elle, seulement la nuit, et peut en tuer une autre. Le chasseur, s'il est tué, pourra fusiller une autre personne avant de rendre le dernier souffle. Enfin, Cupidon, l'ange de l'amour, lancera deux flèches, et les deux personnes atteintes, les deux amoureux, seront liés : si l'un meurt, l'autre se suicidera de désespoir. »

« Quelle est l'utilité de ces derniers contre les loups ? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Aucune. Mais ainsi un troisième camp se créera : et les amoureux devront triompher contre les autres. Même si l'un est loup et l'autre villageois, ils devront combattre ensemble pour ne pas mourir. Et je crois que c'est tout. »

Steven s'avança vers le groupe et se mit à distribuer les cartes.

« Il est inutile de préciser que votre identité doit rester secrète sauf dans le cas où vous mourrez ou que la voyante vous la demande. Sinon, si vous la donnez, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, ou que quelqu'un vous la donne à votre place, vous périrez immédiatement. »

La carte qu'il posa en face de Sherlock était semblable à toutes les autres, assez jolie : une patte de loup marron, qui tourbillonnait sur un fond beige clair. Sherlock l'attrapa, l'amena près de lui et la retourna : le loup qu'il découvrit était assez stylisé : corps noir sur fond rouge, œil rouge, assez terrifiant. Il était donc chez les méchants. Très bien. A espérer que les autres loups le suivraient, ils pourraient gagner tranquillement.

« Il faut dès à présent élire un maire » déclara Steven. «Vous votez pour un d'entre vous et sa voix, lors du vote du jour, compteras pour deux. »

Mycroft, Sherlock, Irène et Jim sautèrent pour essayer d'attraper la carte que tendait Steven.

« Laisse-moi, Sherlock, je suis ton ainé, c'est ma voix qui devrait compter double. »

« Tu rêves Mycroft, c'est pas parce que tu fais le double de mon poids que tu devrais te croire tout permis ! »

« Sherlock ! »

« Hey ! Les Holmes ! Pour vous départager, je propose que ce soit moi qui l'aie ! »

« Rêves Jim ! »

« Les femmes au pouvoir ! »

« Mais vous n'avez rien compris ? J'ai dit que c'était une élection » rétorqua Steven. « Alors vous votez pour qui ? »

« Pour moi » firent en même temps les quatre génies.

« Je me présente » annonça alors Lestrade. « Il est hors de question que vous (tous autan tque vous êtes) soyez maires, vous êtes trop tordus et instables pour diriger quoique ce soit. »

« Je dirige les services secrets. » répliqua Mycroft.

« Et moi le service criminel. » Rajouta Jim.

«C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes tordus ! »

« Je vote pour Greg » dit soudain John. « Je suis d'accord avec lui, et en plus, il a un certain sens de la justice et sait faire la part des choses, contrairement à vous. »

« D'accord avec John, » firent Molly, Anderson et Donovan.

« Très bien, c'est donc Lestrade le maire » Steven donna la carte au policier sous l'œil déçu des génies tordus.

« Maintenant, posez vos cartes face normale sur la table et fermez tous les yeux,» ordonna Steven. « Le premier qui triche, je vous le rappelle, sera puni. Et moi, je sais repérer les tricheurs.»

…

…

…

Il était assez excitant d'être dans l'obscurité, immobile, avec Jim Moriarty à votre droite, aussi fébrile que vous. Sherlock avait très envie de le toucher, lui caresser la jambe ou autre chose de ce genre. Mais il se retenait à grand peine pour deux raisons : Jim pouvait le prendre mal ce n'était pas le moment. Il était l'heure de la survie.

« Que Cupidon se réveille » murmura Steven.

C'était dur, très dur, pensa Sherlock, de rester là à ne rien faire, pendant que d'autres voyaient ce qu'il se passait. Mais il devait obéir. Gagnez dans les règles : la victoire n'en sera que plus réjouissante.

« Que Cupidon m'indique les deux futurs amants, sachant qu'il peut se désigner lui-même comme en étant un des deux. Très bien, c'est d'accord. Cupidon peut se rendormir. Je vais taper sur la tête des deux heureux élus. »

« En général ils ne sont pas très heureux d'être choisis » marmonna Donovan.

« Silence dans les rangs. »

La légère tape que Sherlock reçut sur la tête le glaça d'effroi. Il avait été désigné ? Sérieusement ? Pitié, qu'il ne tombe pas sur Anderson ou Adler, ça allait finir très mal…

« Que les deux personnes choisies se réveillent, se reconnaissent, et se montrent leurs cartes »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux : son regard croisa Jim.

Ho.

John, ce sale crétin, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça ! Il allait le tuer !

Mais bon.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

En fait, c'était très bien. Même s'ils ne gagnaient pas, ils pourraient reparler de ça plus tard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ils allaient faire des ravages ensemble.

Ils allaient gagner en couple. Génial.

Et c'était bien un sourire, un vrai sourire, pas sadique, qu'il avait aperçu de Jim quand il l'avait vu ?

« Bon, les amoureux, grouillez-vous, qu'on puisse passer à la suite » grommela Irène.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, ça » rétorqua Mycroft, les yeux fermés. « L'amour, vous ne connaissez pas ? Il n'y a que le sexe qui vous intéresse. »

« C'est vrai que le sexuel est une matière qui vous est inconnue, Holmes ? »

« Fermez-la ! » Tonna Steven. « Vous parlez en dormant ou quoi ? »

« Je ne dors jamais » dit à son tour Sebastian.

« Mais si, tu dors. Tu sais, parfois je t'autorise. »

« C'est vrai boss. »

« C'est bon, on peut passer à la suite ? » S'impatienta John.

Jim montra alors à Sherlock sa carte : une vieille femme, à deux facettes : l'une tenait une potion avec un serpent dessus, et l'autre une fleur. C'était sans conteste la sorcière, avec ses potions de vie et de mort. Sherlock, quand à lui, montra son loup. Jim leva le pouce genre « super ! Je suis à fond avec toi ! » Puis il referma les yeux. Se sentant apaisé et content, Sherlock ferma les yeux à son tour. Le rôle de Jim n'aurait pas pu mieux lui convenir. Celui qui a le droit de vie et de mort sur les gens…

« J'appelle la voyante. Elle me désigne une personne dont elle veut voir la carte…très bien, je vais bouger toutes les cartes, mais une seule d'entre elle sera révélée. »

Sherlock entendit Steven prendre sa carte mais il la garda bien _trois secondes_ avant de la reposer. C'était beaucoup trop. Shit. La voyante savait qui il était. Mais qui était-elle ? Mettons que tout le monde était la voyante : Greg aurait voulu savoir pour son amoureux, John, et inversement. Anderson aurait vérifié pour sa maitresse, soit Donovan, et vice et versa. Jim connaissait sa carte, Sebastian aurait voulu savoir pour son boss. Il reste donc Molly, mais c'était plus probablement Mycroft ou Irène. Quoiqu'Irène, lors de la désignation, aurais voulu savoir pour Mycroft, elle avait apparemment de la rancœur envers lui. C'était à 99% sûr pour Mycroft, son grand frère, prêt à tout pour tout savoir sur son petit frère. Mais il était aussi plausible que Mycroft ne fasse rien contre lui, même s'il était loup, juste pour le protéger. C'était stupide de sa part, mais au moins Sherlock ne risquait rien.

« J'appelle les loups-garous »

L'air sembla plus froid d'un coup, le silence plus pesant.

La voix de Steven était vraiment solennelle et effrayante.

La première chose que pensa Sherlock en levant les yeux était : « Ho non, pas lui ! » Puis « Non, pas elle ! C'est bon, je suis foutu. »

Irène en loup, c'était crédible et ça passait. Molly ? Bon, quelque part, elle l'avait aidé pour sa fausse mort, donc c'était ok aussi pour elle. Mais Anderson quoi ! Un loup ! Le hasard faisait vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Que les loups-garous me désignent la personne qu'ils vont tuer. » Dit Steven.

« Et par tuer, » ajouta Jim dans son sommeil, « Steven veut dire que les loups vont sauter sur la personne, la bloquer, casser bras et jambes pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, la réveiller si elle s'évanouit, la déshabiller, la violer, lui arracher les entrailles, lui… »

« C'est bon Jim, on aura compris » soupira Sebastian.

« Oui Moriarty, arrêtez d'imposer vos fantasmes aux autres » souffla Greg.

« Ah, mais non, c'est du vécu, pas un fantas… »

« Moriarty ! Lestrade ! Moran ! Silence ! »

Pendant ce temps, Molly désignait fermement Jim. « Elle lui a pas pardonné le fait qu'il s'est joué d'elle avant» pensa Sherlock. Anderson suivait l'avis de Molly. Bêtise ou solidarité féminine de sa part*, le fait est qu'il n'avait aucun avis intelligent ni personnel. Irène désignait Mycroft. Elle lui en voulait à mort, c'était sûr. Sherlock ne voulait pas tuer son frère, simplement parce qu'en tant que voyante il pouvait l'aider. Il fit signe à Irène négativement. Irène désigna alors Jim. Sherlock fit non encore, alors elle revint à Mycroft.

Alors c'était soit l'un soit l'autre ? Il préférait qu'ils tuent Mycroft, mais si Jim mourrait, il pourrait se ressusciter ensuite. Il pesait le pour et le contre quand Steven intervint :

« Si les loups n'arrivent pas à se décider, il n'y aura pas de mort cette nuit. Et je précise que les loups ont le droit de s'entretuer. Alors à trois, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, il n'y a pas de tué. Un… »

Les loups ont le droit de s'entretuer ? Une idée germa dans la tête de Sherlock. Ca risquer de faire éteindre l'espèce, mais tant qu'Anderson serait dans leurs rangs, avec sa stupidité légendaire, l'espèce est menacée d'extinction imminente. Il articula à Irène silencieusement « suivez-moi… »

« Deux… »

« S'il vous plait… »

« Un… »

Irène acquiesça.

« Zéro !...Bien, ce sera ainsi. Les loups peuvent se rendormir. J'appelle la sorcière. Je lui montre la victime. Qu'elle lève le pouce si elle veut la ressusciter. D'accord. Veux-tu tuer quelqu'un, et si oui qui ? D'accord. Que la sorcière se rendorme. La première nuit est passée, le village peut se réveiller. »

…

…

…

*Oui, Sherlock prend vraiment Anderson pour une fillette à ce moment-là.


	4. Chapter 4: Sauve nous

**Sauve-nous**

_Toujours, un grand merci eux reviewers (ça existe ce mot ? on va dire que oui) et j'espère que la suite vous plaira…Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, le jeu prend une autre dimension, plus sombre et inquiétante…_

…

…

…

Steven avait rallumé la pièce, et toutes les personnes présentes, soulagées d'être ressorties du noir, se souriaient et s'étiraient, comme de retour après une transe de plusieurs heures.

Sherlock remerciait Irène du regard. A la dernière seconde de leur tour, il avait désigné Anderson, et la jeune femme l'avait suivie. Ainsi, à deux voix contre lui, le médecin légiste s'était fait tué par ses semblables.

Le brun lança un coup d'œil à Jim. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui sourit tranquillement.

« Ca va, Sherlock ? »

« Pour l'instant, oui, et vous ? » Répondit le détective.

« On peut laisser tomber le vouvoiement, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Et bien… » Sherlock était mi-heureux, mi-déstabilisé de cette nouvelle attitude de Moriarty, ce dernier étant amusé, ne cherchant pas à le piéger de quelque façon que ce soit. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Une personne est morte cette nuit. » Déclara Steven. « Il s'agit d'Anderson, et c'était…un loup-garou. Il en reste trois à abattre. »

Il retourna la carte de la victime. Choque sur le visage des autres.

« Est-ce que les loups-garous ont compris le but du jeu ? » Demanda John.

« Sûrement, mais tout le monde voudrait éliminer Anderson, qu'il soit dans un camp opposé ou pas, vu son niveau d'utilité » répliqua Jim.

« Dites ce que vous voulez, je suis content d'en finir avec cette connerie de jeu » rétorqua Anderson. « Et je peux vous dire que les autres loups sont… »

« Silence, vous êtes mort ! » Intervint Steven. « Allez-vous en, tenez, dans ce canapé, là, au fond de la pièce. Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, que vous mourrez le premier, remarquez. Vous n'êtes là que pour vous faire insulter, et vos apparitions n'ont été que fugaces, alors ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. »

Tandis que le médecin légiste quittait la table avec brusquerie et colère, Sherlock tentait de décrypter les paroles de Steven. Il était vraiment bizarre, ce type. Il parlait comme si il connaissait par cœur Anderson, alors qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais vu de sa vie avant ce soir. Jim, lui, fixait aussi le maitre du jeu, et on voyait presque dans ses yeux son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Les autres évidemment, ne remarquaient rien d'anormal.

« Heu, et bien, c'est parfait, ça nous en fait un de moins… » Dit Greg avec toujours un peu d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Les loups-garous s'entretuent et vous prenez ça comme une bonne chose ? » Répliqua Mycroft. « Soit les loups sont des idiots, soit ils ont un plan, et c'est mauvais pour nous. »

« Ca peut aussi être la sorcière, » fit remarquer Irène, « qui a ressuscité la victime des loups et a tué une autre personne à la place. »

John restait déconcerté par les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Et sur dix personnes, la sorcière serait tombée sur un loup ? »

« Les statistiques n'étaient pas en sa faveur, c'est vrai, » admit Sebastian, « mais le hasard est le hasard, non ? »

« Peu importe. Si la sorcière a utilisée tous ces pouvoirs cette nuit, alors nous avons un atout en moins. Et si les loups ont un plan, alors il faut les arrêter. » Greg jouait avec son insigne de maire en même temps qu'il parlait, de façon inconsciente. « On peut en tuer un autre aujourd'hui. Qui a une idée ? »

« Je propose de vous tuer, Lestrade ! » Lança Donovan, à la grande surprise de tous.

« Et pour quelle raison? » Demanda Greg, vexé.

« Parce que vous êtes le maire, et que ce sont toujours les loups qui veulent l'être. »

« Encore une fois, Donovan, vous faites une brillantissime démonstration de l'idiotie humaine, » intervint Sherlock, sortant de ses pensées. « Vous votez pour quelqu'un que vous voulez tuer au tour suivant ? La logique vous est toujours inconnue ? »

« Pas pour moi » souffla Molly, coupant Donovan dans ses protestations. « Et je crois que c'est clair pour la personne à pendre. »

« Ha oui, et qui ça doit être ? » Irène semblait amusée que tout soit évident pour une fille qui n'avait pas la moitié de son intelligence.

« Moriarty. »

« Hein, quoi ? » Jim émergeait de sa concentration intense.

« Mais voyons, c'est le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre ! » S'exclama Molly, indignée que personne ne la suive. « Penser qu'il serait innocent pendant une seconde serait de la folie ! »

« Ha mais oui, c'est sûr ! Je vote contre Jim aussi ! » Lança Donovan.

« Deux voix contre Moriarty… » Nota Steven.

« Trois. » ajouta Mycroft.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils de colère.

« Ho non, pas toi Mycroft, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Tu sais bien que Jim n'est pas forcément un loup, les cartes ont été distribuées au hasard !»

« Désolé, Sherlock, mais même s'il n'est pas coupable, il serait capable de faire gagner les loups rien que pour son plaisir personnel. » Rétorqua le grand frère.

« Alors tu tuerais un innocent pour quelque chose qu'il ferait _peut-être _? Mais arrête avec tes foutues opinions et fais-moi confiance ! » S'emporta Sherlock.

Le roux secoua la tête. Le brun était vraiment énervé, maintenant. Il aurait du assassiner Mycroft cette nuit ! Comment avait-il peut lui laisser seulement le bénéfice du doute ? Maintenant c'est lui qui risquait de mourir ! Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait éliminer Molly. Sinon, avec elle, Jim et lui finiraient tués.

« Je vote contre Molly » annonça Sherlock.

« Hey, Jim, t'a trois voix contre toi, réagis un peu ! » Sebastian secouait son patron par le bras.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de gens qui m'en veulent… »

La voix de Moriarty s'entendait comme éloignée. Il n'était visiblement pas connecté à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Je vote contre Molly aussi, » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

QUOI ? Jim n'est JAMAIS mal à l'aise ! Sherlock rageait, il voulait comprendre, que Jim redeviennes normal !

« Je vote Moriarty » annonça Irène. « Rien de personnel, je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Et moi Molly. » Murmura John, avec un regard d'excuse vers la jeune femme.

« Merci, Johnny-boy, j'ai toujours su qu'en tant qu'ami de Sebastian, vous deviez avoir un minimum de conscience. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous, Jim » rétorqua le blond.

« Mais oui, John en tant que Cupidon, savait que si Jim meurs, je meurs aussi » Songea Sherlock. « Et maintenant, la seule personne qui n'a pas voté, c'est… »

« Quatre voix contre Moriarty, quatre contre Molly. Lestrade, vous départagez » informa Steven.

Greg, qui n'avait pipé mot jusque-là, resta encore quelques secondes silencieux, les yeux dans le vide.

« Shit. » Pensa Sherlock, affolé. « C'est foutu. Il va voter contre Jim. Il le hait, c'est un flic, il… »

« Je vote contre Molly » dit enfin Greg.

« Que…quoi ? » balbutia la concernée.

« Désolé, mais je crois en Sherlock depuis des années, ça ne vas pas s'arrêter aujourd'hui. »

« Mais non, je… »

« Trop tard. » Steven retourna la carte de Molly : un loup-garou était au verso.

« Ouf, » soupira Greg, « on a eu chaud. »

« Un de moins ! » S'exclama joyeusement John.

« Et voilà, vous allez arrêter de vouloir tous me voir mort ? » Demanda Jim.

« Non, » répondirent Irène, Donovan et Mycroft.

Ce dernier hésita.

« Je te dois des excuses, Sherlock. »

« Laisse tomber, je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour autant » rétorqua le brun.

« C'est dommage, vous étiez intéressante, Molly » soupirait Steven. « Pas indispensable, mais intéressante. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre votre collègue, à côté. »

« D'accord. » Déçue, Molly s'en alla avec un dernier regard de rancune envers Jim.

« Bon, on reteins les lumières, ok ? » Steven était aux anges, étrangement.

Lorsque l'obscurité revint, le froid l'accompagnait. Sherlock frissonna, les yeux fermés. Cette partie commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise, comme Jim. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, un côté malveillant à tout ça…Mais d'où-cela venait-il ?

Soudain, Jim grimpa sur ses genoux.

La surprise l'empêcha de faire un geste, et l'autre lui frottait énergiquement bras et torse, pour le réchauffer. Cela marcha à merveille, évidemment, et Sherlock était prêt à pendre le criminel dans ses bras mais Steven les coupa dans leur câlin improvisé :

« Que les amoureux cessent immédiatement cela, ou ils mourront tous les deux ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font » gémit Donovan.

« Donovan…»

Mais Sherlock n'entendit pas la suite du discours de Steven sur les gens qui parlaient la nuit, car il était redevenu glacé. Oui, parce qu'avant de se détacher de lui, Jim lui avait murmuré quelque chose. C'était dit calmement, mais fermement, c'était quatre mots, c'était « Sauve-nous de Steven » et ça sonnait comme si le maitre du jeu souhaitait tous les voir morts dans la réalité.


	5. Chapter 5: Le vrai jeu

**5. Le vrai jeu**

_Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, l'horreur absolue commence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes fics finissent toujours par avoir un côté macabre. Ca doit être mon éducation. Bref, si ça vous intéresse, pour visualiser un peu la scène, voici l'organisation autour de la table : A partir de Sherlock (qui est dos au mur et en face du salon). A sa gauche, Jim, puis Sebastian, Mycroft et Irène. A sa droite, John, Greg, Molly, Anderson puis Donovan. Ainsi, Irène et Donovan sont en face de lui. Bonne lecture !_

...

…

….

« Que la voyante se réveille. Qu'elle me désigne une carte… »

Mais Sherlock n'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Les paroles de Jim résonnaient dans ses oreilles à répétition, comme le refrain d'une chanson sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment-là ? Steven n'est qu'un homme normal, c'est-à-dire ennuyeux et idiot, même s'il est sûr qu'il l'est moins qu'Anderson. Les expressions qu'il utilise sont étranges, et si Sherlock avait écouté son instinct plutôt que ses déductions scientifiques la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il l'aurait trouvé suspect, mais qui ne l'était pas à cette table ?

Puis il se souvint de la réaction de Jim, il y a environ une demi-heure plus tôt :

« On se connait, non ? Vous m'avez demandé de tuer un type, une fois. »

Il avait cru que le génie plaisantait. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois.

« Que les loups-garous se réveillent. »

Sherlock essaya de retrouver la silhouette du maitre dans le noir. Il était là, à deux ou trois mètres derrière la table, debout comme il l'était depuis le début, son visage caché par les ténèbres. Parfaitement immobile. Un peu trop, en fait.

Sherlock se rendit compte c'était sûrement cette position que Steven avait prit quand il avait commandé un meurtre pour Moriarty.

En parlant de Jim….

Le détective se tourna sans un bruit vers le criminel. Malgré son ton calme de toute à l'heure, sa respiration était saccadée, une goutte de sueur coulait de son front et il ne bougeait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme Steven, il était pétrifié.

Et si Jim Moriarty paniquait, c'était qu'ils finiraient tous probablement morts ce soir.

« Que les loups-garous me désignent leur victime. » Ordonna Steven.

Non. Non. Non, il fallait garder son calme. Ca n'était pas si grave. Pour l'instant, rien ne s'était passé. La première chose à faire, c'était de demander de l'aide par l'extérieur. Tant qu'il serait sous la surveillance de Steven, et qu'il ne comprenait pas la nature exacte de la menace, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ceux qui ne jouaient plus pouvaient servir. Pas ces deux idiots de Scotland Yard, mais Jim, s'il était libéré du jeu, pourrait trouver quelque chose.

Il montra du doigt le criminel consultant. Irène cacha son étonnement et le suivit.

« Leur choix a été entendu. Que les loups-garous se rendorment. Que la sorcière se réveille. Je lui montre la victime. »

Voilà, Jim. Je te libère du jeu, pensa le détective.

« Veut-elle la ressusciter ? »

…

« D'accord. Si elle veut tuer quelqu'un, qu'elle me la désigne. D'accord. La sorcière peut se rendormir. »

Steven éclaira la pièce. Sherlock en profita pour le re-détailler. Mais rien à faire : à part ce qu'il avait deviné, le reste demeurait mystère. Seuls les yeux du maitre lui jetèrent un froid : car malgré son sourire de papy gentil, il examinait chaque joueur présent, les jaugeant comme un tigre jaugeant des morceaux de viande fraîche.

« Cette nuit » déclara-t-il avec la délectation de quelqu'un qui a adoré les derniers retournements de situation, « il n'y a eu aucun mort. »

QUOI ? Sherlock observa Jim : ce dernier n'avait pas l'air, pas du tout, du tout bien. Il fallait lui parler. En privé. Maintenant. Et pour cela, il fallait créer une diversion.

« Hey, Mycroft, tu savais qu'Irène et moi sommes plus proches que tu le penses ? » Lança-t-il.

Puis :

« John, Donovan est un loup. »

Ensuite :

« Sebastian, Mycroft a longtemps torturé Jim. »

Enfin, alors que les premières exclamations fusaient :

« Lestrade, Donovan a failli tuer John cette nuit. »

Et voilà, un capharnaüm de cris, d'appels, de protestations, de questions virulentes. Mycroft, Sebastian et Irène s'entretuaient pratiquement, John, Lestrade et Donovan s'engueulant comme pas possible. Sherlock s'estimait une minute de tranquillité. Dans le brouhaha infernal il se pencha vers Jim et lui demanda très vite, murmurant chaque mot :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jim ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas laissé faire tuer ?»

« Tu croyais m'aider, c'est ça ? » Jim aussi parlait très vite, et ses yeux reflétaient beaucoup plus qu'une simple frayeur. « Sherlock, si on meurt dans la partie, on meurt vraiment ! »

Le choc fit éclater de rire le détective, mais ses échos furent perdus dans le bruit de dispute.

« Tu es sérieux là ? »

« Il y a plusieurs années que Steven (je ne connais pas son nom de famille) m'a demandé mon aide. Le but pour lui était de tuer quelqu'un mais mon contrat n'était pas d'assassiner mais de capturer l'autre type. Sherlock, j'ai réussi à foutre sa cible dans une putain de cellule capitonnée ! J'ai laissé Steven seulement de cinq minutes là-dedans, en tête à tête avec l'autre. Et quand il en est sorti le prisonnier n'était plus là ! »

Cette fois, pensa Sherlock, Jim a vraiment débloqué.

« LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE A MON FRERE JE LE DEBOITE ! » Hurla Mycroft à pleins poumons.

Une seconde de silence, puis…

« Espèce de pervers ! »

« Vous voulez votre frère pour vous tout seul, hein ? »

« Calmez-vous ! » Criait Steven, en vain.

« Sherlock, je te supplie de me croire ! » Jim avait attrapé le bras de Sherlock et le serrait très fort, mais le lâcha juste après. « Sebastian a examiné la salle de fond en comble, il n'y avait pas de sang ni rien d'autre, et Steven était parti sans explications, je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé, tu imagines le choc quand je l'ai revu ?»

« Jim, je fais tout pour essayer de te croire, mais j'ai du mal là… »

« Ha oui, et selon toi où sont passés Molly et Anderson ? »

Sherlock releva la tête. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle à part le maitre du jeu et les joueurs à table. Le canapé était désespérément, complètement, vide.

« Ils sont peut-être dans une autre pièce. » bredouilla-t-il, maintenant encore plus anxieux.

« Sans prévenir personne ? Votre appartement n'est pas si grand. »

« Ils seraient repartis… »

« Chez eux ? Il y a une dizaine de snipers qui visent le rez-de-chaussée et au moins trois militaires armés près de la porte, je ne bluffais pas, tout à l'heure, le premier qui descend sans que je renvois mes hommes se fait fusillé et une fausse voiture de police arrivera de la rue opposée pour m'évacuer Sherlock je t'en prie Steven les a fait disparaitre ! »

« ARRETEZ OU JE TUE TOUT LE MONDE ! » Brailla Steven.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Sherlock, qui allait dire à Jim qu'il y avait forcément une explication logique, pivota très lentement vers Steven, ce dernier le fixant avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Moriarty, Holmes, tout le monde a voté contre Donovan pour que, je cite, elle « cesse de beugler ses opinions de flic de bas-étage à tous vents », vous faites quoi ? »

« Il faut arrêter le jeu » balbutia Jim.

« Boss, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Sebastian, très inquiet.

Même Mycroft paraissait abasourdi par l'air effrayé de Jim.

« Ca reviendrait à tous vous éliminer, non, ce n'est pas drôle » répondit Steven en secouant la tête. « Et puis, ça défoule bien non ? »

« Pour sûr on continue ! » S'exclama Irène. « Je veux gagner ! »

« On veut tous gagner ! » renchérit Lestrade.

« Je vote contre Donovan » ajouta Sherlock, malgré l'air effaré de Jim. Le détective était décidé : Steven était louche, d'accord, mais pas au point d'avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels, ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Jim avait juste fumé avant de venir, c'était la seule explication.

« Bon, Moriarty c'est sûrement la même chose, donc Donovan était… une villageoise. »

« Ho, merde, » souffla Greg.

« Comme vous dites » répliqua Donovan.

Elle se leva et parti en trombe de la table, furieuse d'avoir perdu à ce moment du jeu.

Sherlock et Jim ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

Les autres se demandaient entre eux quels étaient les loups restant. Ils ne prêtaient plus attention à la jeune femme.

Donovan tourna sur elle-même : elle ne trouvait pas ses amis.

« Que le village s'endorme » ordonna Steven en se rapprochant de l'interrupteur.

Et ça se passa juste avant qu'il refasse sombre.

Sherlock vit Donovan se retourner, sûrement pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu Molly et Anderson. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis, alors que les autres avaient déjà fermés les yeux, alors que Jim et Sherlock la regardaient encore, ils virent une marque noir apparaitre au cou de Donovan, sans raison ni cause apparente, ils virent Donovan, sans un bruit, levant les bras en signe d'appel à l'aide, devenir violacée, ils la virent, les yeux exorbités, mourir d'asphyxie et disparaitre dans le salon, comme un fantôme qui se téléporterait d'une pièce à une autre sans que personne ne le remarque.

…

…

…

Sherlock avait fermé les yeux, mais c'était pour éviter de regarder Steven et pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il était figé de peur. Il était tellement terrifié qu'il semblait que son cœur allait exploser. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et s'il n'avait pas fait noir, Steven aurait compris que Sherlock savait.

Sherlock savait que Steven venait de tuer trois policiers de Scotland Yard en s'amusant à les assassiner de façon identique à celle que le jeu décrivait. Il savait que si on meurt dans le jeu on meurt vraiment.

Ca ne pouvait pas être le jeu en lui-même. John avait déjà fait d'autres parties auparavant et il ne lui avait pas rapporté que les victimes des loups-garous se retrouvaient les entrailles à l'air.

Et puis Steven s'était retourné voir Donovan mourir. Il n'avait fait que secouer la tête pendant la femme en face de lui étouffait. Ca avait duré deux secondes, ensuite il avait éteint les lumières.

Sherlock croyait devenir fou.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Jim avait compris avant lui, il avait sûrement vu Molly finir comme Donovan. Cette dernière et Sherlock ne s'étaient jamais entendus, mais Molly est…était une de ses amies. Et le chagrin qui allait emporter Sherlock ne se déferlait pas car la peur prenait le dessus.

Il fallait arrêter le jeu. Avant qu'ils y passent à leur tour.

Mais Steven avait dit qu'abandonner revenait à tous les éliminer. Donc toutes les personnes présentes, s'il se rebellait publiquement, allaient disparaitre, et lui aussi. La perspective de mourir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi proche. Et il ne voulait pas. Il avait tant de choses à faire encore sur cette putain de terre. Les enquêtes. Sauver la vie de John. Inviter Jim à diner.

Il devait stopper Steven.

Toute son âme, lui hurlait d'aller prendre un revolver et de tirer sur lui. Une seule chose le retenait : Jim. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ordonné à Sebastian, qui avait toujours au moins quatre armes, deux à feu et deux blanches sur lui, d'abattre le maitre ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait c'était qu'il avait une raison, très bonne, de le laisser en vie, sinon son cadavre serait déjà à terre.

Mais cette raison, Sherlock ne la connaissait pas et c'était son tour.

En ouvrant les yeux, un détail qu'il remarqua lui fit un choc : les bougies des trois victimes étaient éteintes. Un gouffre noir s'étendait en face de lui.

Il observa les personnes restantes : John, une main sur la table, une main dessous, sûrement dans celle de Greg, grelottant à cause des courants d'air, Sebastian, tendu comme toujours, les sourcils froncés, qui crevait d'envie de demander quel était le problème de son patron. Son frère, calme. Malgré son génie, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose, il ne comprenait rien à la situation ! Sherlock aurait voulu l'avertir, mais il savait que c'était vain. Son frère ne lui faisait pas une once de confiance. Et il le prendrait pour un fou. Ce qui était compréhensible. Lui-même se prendrait pour un dingue s'il n'avait pas vu Donovan disparaitre de ses yeux.

Puis Irène lui fit signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle non plus ne comprenait rien ! Pensa Sherlock avec colère. Ils allaient tous crever et seuls Jim et lui étaient au courant, et le pire c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient prévenir personne. Et les autres qui continuaient le jeu sans se douter de rien…

Irène insistait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement.

« Qui est-ce qu'on tue ? » articula-t-elle.

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa alors pour ne former d'un masque de terreur absolue.


	6. Chapter 6: Le scénariste

**: Le scénariste**

_Bon, les filles, vous savez quoi ? Vos reviews, en plus de me booster, me donnent une grosse envie de torturer toujours plus nos héros…Et d'aller toujours plus loin dans ce délire macabre…En continuant de lire, vous risquer donc de :_

_-développer une haine chronique envers l'auteure et ses fics_

_-avoir un stress post-traumatique déclenché à la vue du jeu du loup-garou et de ses extensions_

_-fuir au loin dès qu'on vous parle de Steven Moffat_

_Après, si vous êtes prêt à encourir tout ça, c'est votre problème. Toutes insultes, exclamations de colère, envie de meurtre me concernant, etc, se fera par reviews._

_Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Il est un moyen de me réconcilier avec Mycroft, personnage avec qui je ne m'entendais pas depuis un moment à cause d'un certain dernier épisode…Bref, je lui ai proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il ne m'a pas encore répondu, mais je suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord. Pour fêter ça, la moitié du chapitre se passera dans sa tête. Merveilleux._

_De plus, ce chapitre 6 est divisé lui-même en trois parties, la partie 6.1 étant horrible, la partie 6.2 étant moins horrible mais la 6.3 redonne un petit espoir…Mais je peux aussi décider de tous les tuer quand même !_

_Bah oui, 666. Le chiffre de la bête. Ne me jetez pas des pierres, si vous voyiez la tête de Lucifer dans Supernatural, vous aussi vous lui prêteriez allégeance._

_Enfin, j'ai placé deux petites allusions, une à Spiderman (étant une grande fan de Marvel…) et une au Maitre (de DW)._

…

…

…

Même si des projecteurs étaient braqués sur Sherlock Holmes en ce moment précis, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il était terrifié. Tout simplement car le détective s'était repris grâce à son activité favorite : réfléchir rapidement tout en restant calme à l'extérieur.

« Le piège est tout juste parfait » songeait le brun, car malgré sa haine mêlée de peur envers Steven, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir aussi de l'admiration -on ne peut pas refaire Sherlock- « Obligation de jouer sous peine de se faire tuer, et impossibilité de prévenir les autres. Il est un peu grossier d'utiliser un jeu de société populaire pour parvenir à ses fins, mais le résultat doit être jouissif pour cet espèce d'enfoiré. » Dans d'autres circonstances (et par là il faut entendre dans des circonstances où Sherlock serait en position dominante) le détective se serait fait un plaisir de découper en morceaux Steven pour voir, si, à l'intérieur, il était un alien ou si ses espèces de pouvoirs venaient d'ailleurs, mais là, il se contenterait de lui loger une balle dans la tête. Parce que si Steven croyait que Sherlock allait continuer une seconde de plus à jouer dans ce jeu macabre, à choisir entre ses amis lequel il allait tuer pour survivre, c'est le connaitre fort mal.

Il était déjà à moitié levé quand Steven lança, un ton ironique à ses lèvres :

« Alors, les garçons, vous ne vous amusez pas ? Connaissant vos caractères, vous devriez trouvez ce jeu de la mort assez _divertissant, _je me trompe ? Ho, ne paniquez pas,» ajouta-t-il devant le visage choqué de Sherlock, « les règles intiment aux joueurs de dormir tant que ce n'est pas leur tour, et bon il faut dire que je n'ai pas imposé _physiquement _ces indications jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois qu'une petite discussion est nécessaire, alors…Seuls vous et Jim pouvez m'entendre, mademoiselle Adler, bien que réveillée, n'est pas au courant de la situation réelle, elle ne comprends donc pas ce que je dis. »

« Vous pouvez endormir et tuer les gens rien qu'en le décidant par vous-même…Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Jim, se forçant à garder les yeux fermés.

« Mais juste comme vous m'avez présenté. Un scénariste, rien de plus. Qui est appelé parfois à faire des choix difficiles dans le cadre de son métier. Quand c'est le cas, j'organise des petits concours entre les personnes concernées, le jeu du loup-garou étant ma meilleure trouvaille, et les éléments qui auront survécus auront tout simplement le droit de continuer à vivre leurs vies tranquillement.»

« Nous ne sommes pas vos pions… » Commença Sherlock.

« Détrompez-vous, » coupa le maitre, « vous l'êtes depuis le début. Bon, il est vrai qu'en général, les joueurs se révoltent ou tentent de m'assassiner, comme vous vouliez vous-même essayer, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Dans ces cas-là, ça se termine en un bain de sang, malheureusement pour eux. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à faire disparaitre toute une unité, si elle refuse de suivre les règles… »

« On verra ce que vous direz une fois mort » rétorqua Jim. « Sherlock, grouille-toi d'abattre ce fumier… »

« Qui sera le plus rapide de nous deux dans ce combat? Vous, avec un revolver, ou moi, sans armes, sans rien ? Je parierai sur moi, malgré tout. » Sherlock n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pouce. Steven croisa les bras, puis secoua la tête. « Je ne voudrais avoir à vous éliminer un par un. C'est dommage que ce soit votre petit groupe de Londres qui a été désigné, moi je n'y suis pour rien, mais c'est comme ça. »

« C'est John qui a voulu… »

« Non, c'est madame Hudson qui lui a donné cette idée, idée qui vient de moi ! Et elle a même eu la gentillesse de me refiler l'adresse de votre appartement, à moi, sa vieille connaissance, enfin, ce qu'elle croit être une vieille connaissance. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Son rôle est terminé pour longtemps. Elle est morte. » Ajouta-t-il en bougeant sa main comme on chasse une mouche.

La rage qui s'empara de Sherlock fut indescriptible. Il allait se jeter sur le maitre quand Jim l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se rassoir.

« Bonne réaction, Jimmy, s'approcher de moi à moins de deux mètres peut devenir très dangereux pour votre santé. » Steven eu alors un sourire sadique. « Vous pouvez me suppliez. Vous pouvez essayer d'interrompre la partie. Vous pouvez tenter de me tuer. Ca n'amènera qu'à un seul résultat : votre mort. Pensez plutôt à gagner ensemble. Entre vous et eux, qui vous choisissez ? »

« Personne. Je ne choisis personne. » Répliqua Sherlock, les poings fermés.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Steven recula doucement. Et puis, peu à peu, des voix s'élevèrent :

« Ils ont bientôt finis, les loups-garous ? »

C'était John, la voix ennuyée.

« Silence, monsieur Watson, on ne parle pas pendant la nuit » le réprimanda Mycroft.

« Les loups, dépêchez-vous ! » Lança Steven.

Sherlock était face au pire dilemme de sa vie. Non, en fait, il était face au pire cauchemar qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Tout l'écrasait : la peur, la colère, le remord, la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Irène votait pour Lestrade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il fit la même chose.

Parce que tout l'écrasait.

Et comme n'importe quel autre humain dans une situation extrême, la survie prônait avant tout.

…

« Que la sorcière se réveille. Elle n'a plus de potion de vie. Veut-elle faire utiliser celle de mort ? Très bien. Qu'elle se rendorme, et que le village se réveille. »

« J'ai l'impression que cette nuit a été plus longue que les autres, pas vous ? » Dit Greg en s'étirant.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux tristes de Sherlock qui s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs.

Mais Mycroft Holmes le remarqua.

**Tous à la fête foraine !**

Mon petit frère ne peut rien me cacher. Je sais quand il est heureux avec John, je sais quand il est amoureux de Moriarty, je sais quand il a peur et c'est le cas, je sais quand il a besoin de moi et c'est le cas.

Je meurs d'envie de me lever et lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, de le rassurer et de régler son problème, quel qu'il soit. Il refusera, il refuse toujours. J'essaye donc de deviner.

Mais il a levé la tête vers moi. Et il m'observe quand il cogne quatre fois tout doucement la table en bois.

Cela me surprit beaucoup : ça me ramène à des années en arrière, quand nous étions le plus proche, nous étions encore des enfants…

…

Tout avait commencé chez notre tante Mary. Nous étions chez elle, un immense manoir aux couleurs de pierres, assis autour d'un buffet non pas moins gigantesque, nos parents et autres oncles et tantes parlant de tout et de rien, tout en s'empiffrant allégrement, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que Sherlock, qui avait 10 ans à l'époque, s'ennuyait ferme.

Il était assis entre moi et ma tante Mary. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et moi non plus. Elle était gentille mais croyait que nous deux, grâce à notre intelligence incroyable, étions des garçons géniaux et idolâtrés. Elle ne pensait pas une seconde au fait qu'on pouvait être rejeté et considéré comme des frères horribles qui lisaient dans les esprits et faisaient forcément le mal. Non non, pour elle, nous étions des neveux supers-héros qui combattaient le mal toute l'année scolaire et pendant les vacances.

« Sherlock, arrête de tapoter la table » ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

« Désolé, tante May, » répondit le brun avec un sourire ironique.

« Pardon ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Il faisait une plaisanterie, » et je le sauvais d'une réprimande de nos parents, comme toujours. « Une référence. Une boutade. Une… »

« Oui j'ai compris Mycroft. Tiens, reprends un peu de gâteau. »

Après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que c'était elle qui m'avait rendu dépendant des sucreries. Merci à elle !

Depuis ce jour, il suffisait à Sherlock de taper quatre fois quelque part pour attirer mon attention, car il s'ensuivait toujours des paroles codées, que seuls nous pouvions comprendre. Ca pouvait être une remarque ironique jusqu'à des paroles sérieuses, et dans tous les cas je le fixais de façon intense parce que j'étais sûr que ce qui allait s'ensuivre allait le concerner, lui et son état, on peut le dire, pitoyable.

« Mycroft, arrête de me regarder comme ça » lança-t-il. « On dirait que tu t'es retrouvé à la fête foraine de Newcastle Hoppings. »

Nous n'étions jamais allés à la fête foraine de Newcastle mais il devait parler de la seule et unique fois où nous nous sommes rendus à la foire.

Je ne voyais pas le rapport, était-il triste à cause d'une barbe à papa qui aurait voulu manger et qu'il n'avait pas acheté ? Les regrets l'ont-ils envahi ?

Je n'ai plus qu'à replonger dans ce souvenir pour tenter de comprendre.

…

« Mycroft, je déteste cette endroit. »

A quinze ans, il était l'ado qu'on pensait ne jamais apercevoir à une fête, surtout foraine. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai entrainé ici.

« Tu m'a dit que tu voulais être ami avec Jared. La première étape pour se rapprocher entre deux camarades est de vivre des expériences communes pour pouvoir en reparler après. Jared est allé faire des manèges, alors nous allons faire des manèges. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas être ami avec lui. »

« Tu devrais pourtant, il est très intelligent. »

« C'est un abruti complet. » Sherlock se rapprocha de moi pendant qu'il marchait, pour éviter de se cogner contre la foule qui défilait en sens inverse. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des 20 sur 20 partout qu'il est un géni. Tiens, hier, il a offert des bouquins et une rose à Emma Cale pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. »

« Offrir des cadeaux est une bonne tactique pour commencer à flirter… » J'ai répondu.

« Mycroft, elle est lesbienne. »

« Ho. »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un palais des glaces. Je connaissais le but du jeu : sortir du labyrinthe en essayant de ne pas se perdre entre tous les miroirs.

« On va faire ça, » j'ai décidé.

J'allais payer quand Sherlock grimpa sur l'estrade et devant l'entrée, il s'écria :

« Trop fort certains miroirs sont déformants ! Regarde, je suis hyper-mince et toi hyper-gros ! … Ha merde, c'est un miroir normal, pas déformant… »

Je me souviens de l'avoir frappé sur la tête avant de l'avoir ramené manu militari à la maison.

…

Je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le miroir au-dessus de sa tête, accroché contre le mur.

« Il y a eu un mort cette nuit. Il s'agit de Lestrade, et c'était la petite fille. » Annonça Steven avec un grand sourire.

« Ho, dommage. » Greg sourit à John avant de se lever. Evidement, il lui lègue son insigne de maire. John le remercie tandis qu'il quitte l'assemblée et avance jusqu'au bout du salon. Je le vois à travers le miroir passer une main sur le rideau et observer l'extérieur.

Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé voir ? Sherlock et Moriarty ont tous les deux l'air d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? Je relève la tête et le reflet ne m'indique rien d'anormal. Greg reste immobile, seul, et…

Seul. Où sont les autres ?

Et d'un coup de fouet qui me frappe en plein cœur, je vois tout. Greg est beaucoup trop appuyé sur le mur pour que ce soit naturel. Une grosse flaque rouge sombre s'étend sous lui. Il tombe brutalement mais le bruit sourd ne semble être entendu que par Sherlock, Moriarty et moi. A terre, je vois d'énormes balafres apparues sur son torse. Il venait de se faire entaillé par quelque chose d'invisible, et personne ne bouge. La scène dure moins de cinq secondes. Puis il disparait.

**Et chaque jeu a ses failles…**

« A en juger par la mine horrifiée et dégoûtée de mon frère, il a compris » Pensa Sherlock.

Le détective évitait de croiser le regard des autres. Surtout pas celui de son frère, qui sombre dans le même état que lui. Pas celui de Jim, qui désespère mais garde un visage froid et inexpressif, le but étant de calmer son bras droit. Pas celui de Steven, dont le sourire est trop déformé pour n'être que bienveillant. Pas celui de John, il venait d'envoyer son amant à l'abattoir.

Il n'y avait plus le temps d'être orgueilleux ou arrogant. Il ne restait plus que Mycroft, Irène, Jim, Sebastian et John. Que des personnes qui importaient plus que tout pour lui.

Son frère avait des capacités supérieures aux siennes. Il était le seul capable de les sortir de là. Il allait trouver une solution. Et empêcher un autre massacre.

« Il est l'heure de voter contre quelqu'un. »

C'était incroyable comme les paroles de Steven pouvaient vous glacer le sang en un quart de tour.

« Si Greg était la petite fille, il a peut-être vu un loup, » hasarda Sebastian. « Contre qui voulait-il voter la journée d'hier, avant que tout le monde se lègue contre Donovan ? »

« Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il fallait voter contre Sherlock » répondit John en croisant les bras.

Jim avala de travers sa salive, Mycroft gémit un « non » à peine audible. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être plus effrayé.

« Je vote contre toi, Sherlock, désolé, » ajouta donc le blond.

« Je vais faire de même » renchérit Irène.

Et voilà. Maintenant Adler le trahissait. Le brun serra ses poings encore plus forts.

« Heu…Je ne sais pas quoi faire » intervint Sebastian, gêné. « Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a à dire ? »

« Je… »

Comment se défendre ? Comment choisir entre soi et les autres ? Le brun lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à son frère. Mycroft se redressa alors et déclara, à la grande surprise de tous :

« Sherlock n'est pas un loup. Et j'ai moyen de le prouver. Tuez-moi. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Jim.

« Tuez-moi, parce qu'entre deux innocents, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui meurs, et ça vous évitera de faire une bêtise incommensurable. »

« Mycroft » commença Sherlock, mais la suite ne venait pas.

« Il faut bien choisir quelqu'un, de toutes façon » ajouta le roux, désormais avec une voix plus convaincue. « Désignez-moi. »

Au bout de trois minutes d'échanges, dont ni Sherlock ni Jim ne participèrent, Mycroft fut choisi.

« Et il était…la voyante » dit Steven en retournant la carte.

« Il a donc vu la carte de Sherlock, et il savait qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou… D'accord, » conclut Sebastian.

L'intéressé baissait la tête. Sous la table, il malaxait la main de Jim, ce dernier lui rendant la pareille. Son dernier espoir venait de se suicider. Mycroft l'avait abandonné. Comment avait-il pu ?

«Je ne suis vraiment pas bon en ce jeu, j'aurais préféré faire un Cluedo… » Murmura Mycroft.

Puis il se dirigea à pas lourds proche de l'endroit où est mort Greg. Mais Sherlock ne continua pas à la surveiller, premièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas assister à la mort de son frère, deuxièmement parce qu'il était occupé à déchiffrer le code du roux.

Le Cluedo…Il parlait sûrement de la dernière partie qu'il avait jouée avec John… « C'est impossible que l'assassin soit la victime ! » « Ce n'est pas dans les règles ! » « Ce sont les règles qui ont tord ! »

Ce sont les règles qui ont tord…Autrement dit, les règles ont des failles. Et il pouvait les exploiter.

Son frère lui demandait de tricher au jeu du loup-garou.


	7. Chapter 7: Highway to hell

**H****ighway to Hell**

_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! Mais je vous retiens encore un peu avant de délivrer la fin pour répondre aux dernières reviews et premièrement à la question très judicieuse d'__Amavachirouchiva : pourquoi Moran compte pour Sherlock ? Moran étant à la fois le meilleur ami de Jim et s'entendant bien avec John, il est important pour Sherlock, même si lui ne le tiens pas comme ami. Et oui, je suis sadique, très sadique, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des amis normaux qui ont tout de même un peu peur de moi parfois. Chère Guest qui écrit des romans (pourquoi ne pas choisir un pseudo ?) tes reviews me font toujours mourir de rire parce que je ricane effectivement machiavéliquement quand j'écris ce genre d'histoires et si un jour tu me croises dans la rue tu auras le droit de me tuer. Under This Rain : j'ai déjà détruit le suspens ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si simple de contourner les règles dans un jeu de société, le suspens va donc revenir parmi nous…j'espère…c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire en tout cas. Arlavor : ils sont vraiment morts, bon d'accord ils meurent magiquement mais ils le sont ! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper d'Irène *se remet à ricaner*. Asadal : si jamais Moffat viens chez moi c'est avec plaisir que je lui demande de me m'entrainer à devenir un bon maitre du jeu…et ensuite j'irais m'exercer sur Sukhii et Yaoi no Yume, oui je vous aime, mais il me faut des cobayes. Non je n'arrêterais pas ce massacre, car le vrai sadisme aurait été de ne jamais poster la fin…_ _Sylae : je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, espérons que la fin te plaira autant ! __corbeauprophet : Voici la fin : ne fais pas d'arrêt cardiaque !_

_Bon, sérieusement. Merci pour toutes ces reviews. On se retrouve en bas._

…

…

…

La voyante étant morte, les loups-garous étaient appelés en premier. Et Sherlock était plus que désespéré. Il ne voyait pas comment tricher. C'était sa première partie. Les règles lui avaient étés expliquées que succinctement. De plus Steven avait déjà fait des parties auparavant. Il remarquerait immédiatement s'il essayait de tricher. Et la punition serait mortelle. Il était vrai que Steven était, de base, un des joueurs lui aussi, donc par définition il était aussi accessible et attaquable, mais c'était un joueur spécial. Il dirigeait tout. Et Sherlock ne connaissait aucun moyen de retourner les règles en son avantage pour les renvoyer contre le maitre.

Le but premier du jeu était de s'entre-tuer. Dans ces conditions il était difficile d'empêcher les meurtres.

« Que les loups choisissent leur victime… »

Il pourrait essayer d'user son vote de loup contre Steven, là, maintenant, pour que le lendemain il soit égorgé. Mais non seulement Irène ne lui suivrait pas, et c'était logique, mais de plus il risquait de se faire éliminer immédiatement pour agression envers le maitre du jeu ou autre raison de ce genre. Pareil pour la journée, les autres refuseraient de voter contre Steven. Et même s'ils acceptaient, ils risquaient de tous se faire éliminer d'un coup. Et il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

Il ne pouvait pas stopper ce jeu infernal. Ils ont tous été condamnés à la seconde où Steven était arrivé.

« Que les loups accélèrent » s'impatientait le maitre.

La seule solution qui s'offrait à Sherlock était de continuer le jeu tout en essayant de limiter les dégâts. Même s'il savait au fond de lui-même que jamais il ne s'en remettra un jour. Il n'avait pas encore choisi s'il préférait mourir ou vivre en se souvenant d'avoir causé la mort de ses seuls amis.

Il avait sa main dans celle de Jim, depuis quand exactement il ne se souvenait pas, mais il la lâcha avec regret. Parce qu'il allait tuer Sebastian Moran. John ne devait pas mourir, c'était trop dur, il ne le méritait pas. « Mais personne ne le mérite… » Souffla sa conscience, mais il chassa cette pensée. Il pourrait peut-être au moins sauver John. Et pour les autres…

« Arrête de penser, agit » pensa-t-il.

Et il vota pour Sebastian.

…

« Que la sorcière se réveille…Veut-elle utiliser sa potion de mort et si oui pour qui ? Ha non je suis désolé ce n'est pas possible. »

La dernière phrase percuta l'esprit du détective déjà embrumé par la douleur.

« On ne peut pas me désigner, désolé. Continuez et vous finirez éjecté de la partie…Bien, bon choix. Le village peut se réveiller. »

Le détective avait compris la tentative du criminel consultant, ce dernier avait voulu empoisonner le maitre du jeu. Sherlock trouvait cette idée assez bonne mais elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour les sortir de là. Evidemment que Steven ne se laisserait pas tuer. Le brun avait déjà abandonné tous espoirs et il demeura placide quand Steven annonça que Sebastian était mort. Jim, quand à lui, ne fit aucun reproches, ni rien, gardant son visage d'imperturbable homme sérieux affiché.

« Il était…Cupidon » ajouta Steven, toujours aussi joyeux.

« Mouais. Bon. Bah je m'en vais, alors. » Dit Sebastian avant de se lever.

Sherlock était figé.

« Comment ça s'était Cupidon ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu croyais que c'était qui ? » Demanda à son tour John.

« Je… » Sherlock garda la suite de sa phrase en suspens. Les yeux hagards, la respiration coupée, il venait d'avoir une idée. Fragile, blafarde, tremblante dans son esprit. C'était de la folie.

« Il reste deux loups et deux villageois. » Annonça Steven, les mains à présent posées sur le dossier d'Irène, prêtant un peu plus d'attention à John et à la jeune femme qu'aux autres. Il s'amusait maintenant à observer les actions des ignorants, c'était tellement drôle. « Tout peut arriver, même maintenant. Prêtez une attention particulière à chacun de vos choix. »

« Un rôle. Merde. Je l'avais oublié, » Réfléchit à toute vitesse Sherlock. « Normal, il a jamais été appelé. Et pour cause. Merde. C'est ma dernière chance. Si je l'ai oublié, peut-être que Steven aussi. Et je pourrais le prendre un minimum par surprise… »

« Je suggère de voter contre Moriarty, » lança Irène avec assurance.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda John.

« Et bien.. »

Irène exposa ses arguments au blond, mais il était le seul à l'écouter avec Steven. Jim quand à lui, les yeux plus sombres que jamais, et Sherlock, le cerveau ébullition, fixaient tous deux le cadavre éventré de Sebastian à terre.

Lentement, très lentement, Sherlock murmura :

« Jim. Tu m'entends ? »

« Ferme-là. »

« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. »

Le criminel secoua la tête. Son bras droit et meilleur ami venait de se faire assassiner par Sherlock. Il était trop tard pour faire confiance.

« Je vais te le ramener. »

« Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut. »

« Crois-moi. Il y a un moyen. »

Jim se contenta de lever la tête vers Sherlock.

« Un deus ex machina à la dernière seconde ? Tu bluffes.»

« Rappelles-toi qui tu es. James Moriarty, le plus grand cerveau criminel que le monde ai jamais vu. Reprends-toi. On va écraser Steven. Mais d'abord, on doit mourir. »

« Merveilleux, » répliqua Jim en se remettant le visage entre ses mains. « Ca ne sera pas difficile. La notion de vivre encore m'échappe ce soir. »

« Très bien. »

Sherlock se tourna vers les autres.

« John » appela-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte cette fois, attirant leur attention. « On doit voter contre Irène. »

« Je pensais plus à voter contre Moriarty » répliquait froidement John devant le ton autoritaire de Sherlock.

« John, tu sais que je ne suis pas un loup, donc… »

« Justement » coupa le médecin, « à ce propos, rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne suis pas idiot, Sherlock. Ton frère aurait très bien pu vouloir ôter tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur toi rien que pour te protéger, jusqu'à aller se sacrifier pour toi… »

«John, fais-moi confiance. J'ai eu raison pour Molly, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus étranglée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « S'il te plait. »

Sherlock ne pouvait pas dire un mot de plus. Steven, silencieux mais surveillant chaque mot de la conversation, avait les bras croisés, adossé contre un des murs du salon, et restait attentif à toutes marques de rébellion possibles. Il avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

John, quand à lui, se disait que Sherlock et Jim allaient tous les deux très mal. Malgré leurs visages qui se voulaient implacables, leur mine blanche (plus blanche que d'habitude, si c'était possible) les trahissaient, ainsi que leurs yeux vides et effrayés. Leurs comportements n'avaient jamais été aussi bizarres. Et dans ces conditions il fallait leur faire confiance ? C'était un peu le mauvais plan, et ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Mais c'était Sherlock. Et puis lui non plus ne se sentait pas très bien, il était fatigué et il avait hâte que la partie se finisse.

« Je…d'accord », répondit finalement le blond à contrecœur. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu. »

« On vote tous les trois contre Irène, et c'est définitif » déclara Sherlock au maitre.

« Vous pourriez me laisser me défendre, tout de même ! » S'exclama Irène, outragée.

« Désolé, » répondit Sherlock, et il était sincère, « mais il faut que le jeu se termine. »

Steven s'approcha alors de la table, provoquant un frisson dans le dos du détective à la pensée de la mort d'Irène, mais aucune réaction de Jim, qui paraissait figé.

« C'était une loup-garou » dit Steven en retournant la carte.

John n'eu même pas le temps de remercier Sherlock de son conseil qu'Irène s'était déjà éloigné de la table non sans insulter Sherlock de détective à la noix qui gâchait tout (il faut dire qu'elle déteste plus perdre aux jeux de société que n'importe quoi d'autre). Steven éteint les lumières tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'Adler soit bien pendu –et ce fut le cas. Tombée à quatre pattes sur le plancher, sa belle robe trainant dans la poussière, elle asphyxia, la gorge enserrée par une corde invisible. Puis elle disparut exactement comme tous les autres.

« Que le loup se réveille. »

« John dort vraiment ? » Demanda Sherlock à Steven qui l'observait, les yeux machiavéliquement rieurs.

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors je peux vous le dire. » Sherlock prit son ton le plus ferme, et le plus empli de dégoût possible. « Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes en réalité, ni pourquoi vous faites ça. Je vais juste vous dire une chose. Vous êtes un monstre. »

Steven éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement ? Vous dites cela comme si j'étais l'unique à l'être. A votre droite il y a un homme qui commande des meurtres inventifs et extrêmement complexes pour se divertir. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir » rétorqua le détective, « il y a une immense différence. Jim est aimé. Il a Sebastian… » Et Sherlock ajouta sans trembler : « et moi. Alors que vous, vous êtes tout seul. Pour toujours. »

Il reçut l'effet escompté : les yeux de Steven brillèrent de colère, son corps se tendit, dans le noir il semblait être un démon qui s'apprêterait à bondir. Parfait. Plus il serait en colère, moins il se rendrait compte de la situation du jeu.

« Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, » gronda Steven, et son sourire déformé refit surface. « Vous venez de tuer vos meilleurs amis. C'est_ vous _qui êtes seul. Alors achevez le travail. Tuez John Watson. Vous serez enfin sûr de vivre. »

« Mais je vais le faire, » répondit Sherlock avec arrogance.

Et il désigna le blond.

L'air n'a jamais été aussi glacial.

Steven sourit devant la douleur évidente que Sherlock éprouvait en cet instant même.

« Fermez les yeux. Que la voyante se réveille ! Veut-elle utiliser sa potion de mort ? »

Le maitre du jeu en resta bouche bée.

« C'est vrai ? D'accord ! Mais quel retournement de situation ! On s'amuse comme des fous ici ! Allez, que le village se réveille ! »

La lumière fit découvrir à John les visages toujours aussi calmes des deux bruns et celui bizarrement fou de joie de Steven.

« Hey bien, il y a eu trois morts aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

« Mais mais quoi ? » balbutia John, « on est trois ! »

« Vous John, vous venez de vous faire tuer par un loup, » expliqua Steven, « désolé. Bon, et la sorcière a décidé de boire sa propre potion de mort, entrainant son décès et celui de son amant, Sherlock. »

Steven s'éclatait maintenant comme pas possible. Il applaudissait les deux génies qui le fixaient sans rien dire.

« Un suicide final ! Vous ne savez pas comment ça me plait, ça ! Pour ne pas supporter ce souvenir dans votre vie future, vous avez décidé de mettre fin à vos jours ! J'adore quand les gens pètent les plombs à la fin ! J'ai failli m'énerver tout à l'heure et tous vous tuer, mais ça valait la peine de voir ça ! »

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Bredouilla John, en regardant alternativement les trois autres hommes en quête d'une réponse. « Et…attendez…les autres ? Où sont… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Un gros SCHLARG ! Fut entendu et John se pencha brusquement en avant, mettant une main sur son estomac. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur la table avec son autre main et baissa les yeux. Son ventre venait d'être entaillé, profondément, du haut du torse jusqu'au nombril. Il n'eu pas le temps d'avoir peur. SCHLARG ! SCHLARG ! Deux autres blessures s'ajoutèrent à la première, et John leva les yeux vers Sherlock pour l'appeler à l'aide, mais il vomit du sang à la place, recula sous la violence de la douleur, se prit les pieds dans la chaise derrière lui, bascula et s'écroula lourdement à terre.

Au même instant, Jim se mit à tousser et un liquide noir s'échappa de sa bouche. Il chuta à terre à son tour. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sherlock s'accroupit immédiatement et mit une main sous la tête du criminel.

Steven renversa la table d'un grand coup de pied et elle s'effondra dans un bruit sourd.

« Idiots, idiots. Vous croyez que, parce qu'il n'y a aucun survivant à la fin du jeu, je vais tous vous ramener en vie pour refaire une partie ? Désolé, mais s'il ne reste personne, il ne reste personne. Adieu, Holmes, Moriarty. »

Sherlock n'écoutait pas. Une seule idée s'imposait en lui : Mourir. Ce n'était même pas lui qui le pensait. Le rôle en lui, celui de l'amoureux, qui devait se suicider de désespoir si son amour mourrait, avait remplacé sa conscience. Il baissa la tête et embrassa Jim. Il ne prêta pas attention aux sensations que cela lui procurait, il s'occupa juste de lécher les lèvres du criminel agonisant, d'où coulait du liquide noir. Il l'avala et son organisme détecta le poison aussitôt mais ne pu le combattre. Il tomba à côté de Jim. En une minute son cœur avait cessé de battre. La seconde suivante les deux corps s'évanouissaient dans l'air.

Steven jeta un regard aux alentours. Bon. Ca avait été fort en émotions.

« Maintenant, à moi de ranger tout ce foutoir et faire disparaitre l'appart, » soupira-t-il, en étirant les bras. « On devrait me payer pour les heures supplémentai… »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. John Watson était toujours là. A terre, les yeux vitreux levés vers lui, la respiration haletante, le corps déchirés de toutes parts, se vidant de son sang, mais toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia Steven.

Mais identique à Sherlock, John avait un rôle à la place de sa conscience.

« Je suis le chasseur. »

Un fusil apparut à sa droite.

« Le chasseur doit tuer un joueur vivant avant de mourir à son tour. »

« Non, » dit Steven, ébranlé, en reculant de plusieurs pas.

La situation était improbable.

Sherlock Holmes l'avait piégé. Ce n'était absolument pas un suicide désespéré. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne reste qu'eux deux. Lui et le chasseur.

« C'est impossible. Ca ne peut pas… »

« C'est dans les règles, le chasseur, s'il est égorgé par les loups doit désigner un joueur encore vivant qui mourra de son fusil » dit John d'une voix avec un ton presque mécanique. « Il reste vous et moi, je dois respecter mon rôle, et je ne peux pas me tirer moi-même une balle, alors c'est vous qui allez la prendre. »

Il leva l'arme et tira. La balle aurait due être une balle perdue, elle aurait due manquer sa cible. John n'avait fait qu'appuyer sur la détente sans viser. Mais les règles sont les règles. On n'échappe ni à la corde de la potence, ni aux griffes des loups-garous, ni à la balle du chasseur. Elle se planta droit dans le cœur de Steven. Avec un hurlement horrible, exprimant sa peur, sa surprise et sa fureur en même temps, il mourut sur-le-champ et disparut sans avoir eu le temps de toucher le sol.

…

…

I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell!Highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell!**  
**

« Qui a mit du AC/DC dans ma playlist ? » Demanda John avec curiosité.

« C'est moi, » répondit d'une voix penaude Sebastian, à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Moi, ça me va, mais peut-être que madame Hudson, en-dessous, voudrait dormir en paix… »

« Mais il n'est que 20 heures, » fit remarquer Greg après avoir consulté sa montre couleur noire. « Baissez juste un peu le son, ça devrait suffire. »

« Merci. »

Sherlock entendait tout cela. Il était allongé dans le canapé, dans sa position favorite, les mains sous le menton, les yeux fermés. A la lenteur d'un escargot, il reprit conscience de son corps, de son état mental et physique, de lui. Il était vidé, épuisé, accablé plus que tout. Il ouvrit les yeux.

John, Greg et Molly discutaient, verres à la main, au milieu du salon, sur le tapis qu'avait tant de fois brûlé Sherlock à cause de ses expériences. Sebastian, penché sur l'ordinateur en service, tentait de baisser la chanson qui l'avait réveillé. Irène, dans un coin près du mur où était accroché le miroir, envoyait des texto à toute vitesse. Anderson et Donovan critiquaient tout le monde, assis ensemble, éloigné des autres.

Sherlock se releva difficilement, ses membres étant engourdis. Il détailla chaque personne présente. Il n'en revenait pas.

Ils étaient vivants. Agissants comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout ce qui c'était passé n'était jamais arrivé.

« Je dois être en train de rêver » pensa Sherlock, et il se pinça mais se fit très mal. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Ha, Sherlock, tu es réveillé ! » S'exclama John avec un sourire en l'apercevant. « Tu ne bougeais plus depuis un moment, on a cru que tu étais mort… »

« Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas » ajouta Donovan d'une voix assez forte pour que le brun l'entende.

Le blond se rapprocha du détective et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

« John, tu as…tu as oublié ? » Demanda Sherlock, ahuri, puis il se mit à parler pour lui, son fantastique cerveau reprenant ses fonctions et lui donnant la réponse : « évidemment. Tous. Vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passait réellement dans le jeu. Vous avez oublié ! »

Sherlock se mit à sourire de façon incontrôlable. Le soulagement, le bonheur qui l'envahissaient étaient trop pour lui. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à pleurer. Pour un peu.

« John, tu as réussi ! Tu as explosé la tête de cet enfoiré ! » Il prit John dans ses bras, ce qui était une première. « Tu es le meilleur ! Bon, c'était mon plan, aussi, j'ai été excellent, comme toujours !»

« Hey ! Arrêtez de le tripoter ! » Protesta Greg.

« Sherlock, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dit, » dit le blond d'un ton anxieux en se détachant doucement de l'autre.

« Aucune importance. Vous êtes vivants, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Le regard de Sherlock s'arrêta sur Anderson et Donovan. « Enfin, vous deux, vous auriez pu rester d'où vous veniez, ça m'aurait laissé complètement indifférent. »

« Et d'où je viens ? » Demanda Anderson, ahuri.

« De l'enfer ! Vous revenez de l'enfer ! »

Puis Sherlock se précipita dans la cuisine.

Les policiers présents échangèrent un regard angoissé.

« C'est sûr, il a recommencé à se piquer, lui » dit Donovan au bout d'un moment.

Dans la cuisine le détective retrouva Mycroft debout près du réfrigérateur, l'air de ne pas savoir comment il est arrivé là.

Quand Mycroft vit débarquer son frère, il ouvrit des yeux énormes puis se jeta dans ses bras.

« SHERLOCK ! »

« Arrête Mycroft ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu es vivant ! Tu as réussi ! Tu es vivant ! »

« Arrête, tu vas m'étouffer ! »

Sherlock se dégagea de la prise du roux et remit sa chemise correctement. Mycroft reprit son souffle.

« Comment tu as fait pour nous ramener ici ? »

« J'ai tué tout le monde, et le chasseur en dernier… »

« Qui a dû tuer le maitre, » acheva Mycroft. « C'est brillant. »

« C'est meilleur que toi, c'est clair. Toi, tu m'as laissé me débrouiller tout seul après t'être suicidé…»

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » rétorqua Mycroft avec véhémence, « si jamais mon idée de jouer avec les règles pour le battre ne marchait pas, je ne voulais pas que tu risques encore de te faire tuer ! Avec ma mort tu étais sûr d'être tranquille !»

Les deux frères restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, le son des conversations de la pièce d'à côté les calmants peu à peu. Puis Sherlock fit volte-face.

« Où tu va ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt Mycroft.

« Voir Jim. »

Le roux eu une moue désapprobatrice, puis soupira.

« Il faudra qu'on en rediscute… »

« Sûrement pas. »

Sherlock trouva Jim en dehors de l'appartement, dans les escaliers, un téléphone pendu à ses oreilles.

« Oui, rappelez tous vos hommes. Oui, Trainers, tous ! Il ne devrait en rester aucun à Baker Street. Je veux un passage libre dans cinq minutes. C'est ça. » Il raccrocha et leva les yeux.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant. Il était difficile de savoir par où commencer la conversation. Maintenant qu'ils venaient d'échapper à un homme psychopathe doté de pouvoirs surnaturels ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre leur vie tranquillement et se remettre à s'affronter comme d'habitude.

« Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, » dit finalement Sherlock.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et Sherlock lui fit voir Sebastian, le soldat étant en train de se faire mi-draguer mi-agresser par Irène Adler. Jim s'avança alors vers lui, vira Irène en un seul « dégagez » le prit par le bras et l'attira dans un coin. Les policiers avaient ressortis leur tête « HoMyGod il y a Moriarty parmi nous » mais Mycroft les rassura avec son ton supérieur habituel : « La situation est bien en main, vous ne craignez rien. »

Puis Jim se mit à rouler une pelle à Sebastian. Le ventre de Sherlock se contracta violemment et il quitta la pièce en un temps record. Il escalada les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre mais ne continua pas et s'assit.

C'était évident. Il n'avait pas su le voir. La réaction de Jim à la mort de Sebastian. Sa facilité à accepter le suicide. Jim aimait Sebastian.

Il avait très mal. S'il avait sauvé tout le monde pour assister à _ça_, il aurait du rester mort avec les autres.

Mais Moriarty le rejoins rapidement.

« Tout les autres vont bien ? »

« J'ai l'impression. » Répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules, cachant sa souffrance à son apparition. « Je crois que, lorsque Steven a été détruit, sa mort a annulé tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et ceux avant nous ? Je veux dire ceux qui ont joués au jeu du loup-garou avant notre groupe, les anciennes victimes de Steven ? »

« Je crois que c'est possible, en effet. »

Un silence.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est mort ? Parce qu'il avait beaucoup de pouvoirs… »

« La seule personne qui aurait pu assister à sa fin est John, et il a tout oublié » répondit Sherlock, amer. « Steven est peut être encore vivant, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il revienne de sitôt. »

Deuxième silence.

« Je préfère vraiment notre jeu à nous du chat et de la souris que ce jeu idiot, en tout cas, » dit Jim en s'asseyant à côté du détective. « Il y a des énigmes au moins, et c'est drôle de te voir courir partout aussi. »

« Je préfère aussi » assura Sherlock.

Un autre silence.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sebastian. Je te le dit parce que je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui, c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi, mais je ne l'aime pas. D'ailleurs, dans la partie…dans la partie de tout à l'heure, il nous a désignés en amants tous les deux parce que…il sait qu'on s'entend bien, tous les deux. Très bien.»

« Ho. D'accord. »

Sherlock se détendit un petit peu. Un peu beaucoup.

« Donc, puisque je ne sors pas avec Sebastian, on pourrait… »

Le détective lui prit le visage dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du détective consultant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant un moment dans les escaliers, puis Sherlock se releva avec Jim et le poussa contre le mur. Animé par l'amour qu'il se retenait d'exprimer depuis trop longtemps, Sherlock procura à Jim milles caresses, l'embrassant sans cesse, l'autre répondant avec autant d'ardeur, et rien au monde en ce moment précis, même si Steven revenait dans la pièce, ne les auraient arrêtés.

…

…

Steven se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il était attaché à une chaise par des câbles métalliques, et son ventre lui faisait souffrir là où la balle l'avait touché.

« Ce connard de Sherlock Holmes ! » Cracha-t-il avec fureur.

On ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas complètement. Il était puissant au point de toujours pouvoir revenir de l'au-delà. Mais la balle du chasseur l'avait sonné et maintenant il était crevé, attaché il ne savait où et avait épuisé toute son énergie à revenir parmi les vivants.

« Je me vengerais, Holmes ! » cria-t-il.

« Ho, ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup » dit une voix derrière lui.

Steven tourna la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Vous ? Mais je vous ai tué il y a des années de ça ! »

Le dixième Doctor apparut en secouant la tête. Habillé de son costume bleu, toujours coiffé n'importe comment, tapotant de sa main gauche son tournevis sonique, il eu un soupir dramatique.

« C'est vrai. J'ai été ramené à la vie…il y a peu de temps. Vous vous souvenez de ma mort ? »

« Si je m'en souviens…J'avais dirigé une partie du loup-garou avec vous et toute votre clique d'amis. Aucun survivant, malgré vos efforts pour les sauver, car vous étiez le seul, avec l'autre seigneur du temps, à avoir compris la vraie nature du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta Steven avec une pointe de rire dans la voix. « Vraiment. Cette partie aussi a été très drôle. »

« Pour vous, peut-être, » répondit le Doctor d'un ton détaché. « Dès que je suis revenu à la vie, j'ai voulu vous retrouver et je vous ai ramené ici, dans le TARDIS. Complètement prisonnier. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Me torturer ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous battre correctement. »

« Le Maitre va arriver, » répondit le Doctor sans même se vexer.

Steven éclata de rire.

« Le maitre ? Vous allez me faire jouer une partie du loup-garou ? Ca ne servira à rien, je vous tuerais tous, je connais trop bien les règles pour… »

« Non non » le détrompa le brun, « on ne va pas vous faire jouer. Non, c'est le vrai Maitre qui va arriver. »

Entra alors un blond décoloré, habillé tout de noir, les yeux couleur noisette qui lançaient des éclairs. Il sourit sadiquement en apercevant Steven et fit craquer ses jointures.

« Il est très énervé contre vous » précisa le Doctor. « Il n'a pas du tout apprécié le fait de finir déchiré par des loups-garous par votre faute. »

Le visage de Steven se décomposa brusquement. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se libérer, il était trop faible. La peur commença à le gagner. Il connaissait le Maitre. Très inventif question tortures.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire ça. Je suis attaché ! Vous n'allez quand même pas… »

« On va se gêner, » répliqua le Maitre. « Doctor, sortez d'ici. Vous n'allez pas aimer le spectacle. »

« Bien sûr. »

Le seigneur du temps sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte sur les premiers hurlements de Steven qui résonnèrent dans tout le TARDIS.

…

…

…

_Alors, hum…Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? J'en avais l'idée depuis le début, et je ne pouvais rien changer, ni allonger ni raccourcir l'histoire, pour que ça soit à peu près crédible. Nan, je rigole, strictement rien est crédible là-dedans, mais le but est de divertir, donc…Maintenant vous avez le choix, si vous n'avez pas eu votre quota d'horreur, « la chasse au Sherlock » est une fic terminée qui est assez marrante question horreur, vous pouvez y accéder par mon profil, et vous pouvez aussi décider que cette fin est la plus nulle qu'il soit et vous pouvez me le faire savoir par review. _

_Quand à moi, je continue à écrire des insanités et je vais plus particulièrement m'intéresser aux extensions du jeu, pour voir si je vais faire un « loup-garou 2 : le retour du Steven » et revenir dans vos cauchemars ! (Niark niark niark) bref, merci à tous et à la prochaine !_


End file.
